Bloodstream
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: There was one fact that she always had know; The forest breathes, that others may not hear it but it did. It had a pulse that she could feel as easily as one could feel their own heartbeat. She spent much of her time running through it with her older brothers, and hunting it with her father.


_Walking Dead/X men Au: Where Sophia is a mutant who has control over plants. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Walking Dead or X-men, they belong to their creators and that's that**. Also this is unbetaed, read at your own risk._

**Bloodstream**

_Words can be like knives _

_they can cut you open_

_an the silence surrounds you_

_and it holds you_

There was one fact that she always had know; The forest breathes, that others may not hear it but it did. It had a pulse that she could feel as easily as one could feel their own heartbeat. She spent much of her time running through it with her older brothers, and hunting it with her father.

Her mother hardly found it strange to find her daughter standing barefoot in the grass and giggling at the flower petals as they fell from the peach trees. She had a surprise years before when one day she had gone out to the garden to find her daughter crying over a dead magnolia bush. On her way to console her daughter, she paused when as the tears fell from chubby little cheek hit the shriveled leaves of the plant. For they slowly turned green again, spreading through the plant until it was perfectly healthy again.

It was a secret the whole family kept, for each of them had witnessed her strange powers before. Her older brothers Hunter and Landon noticed that they could never find their sister when they played hid-n-seek in the forest. Finally they had gotten her to reveal her secret. The trees would hide her in holes in their trunks, the bushes would grow thick enough for their hands not to breach them, and the vines would cradle her high in the trees.

Her father had always noticed that she looked healthier in the countryside then in the rare trips they took into the city. Trips that grew more frequent when his wife developed cancer. He'd also noticed that during that stressful and worrying time that the days that his daughters ever changing mood reflected in the state of the garden outside until she'd gone into remission.

They all kept the secret as she grew, letting her grow and flourish without worrying about anything beyond being a child.

Then when she hit 13 the propaganda began, anti-mutant messages everywhere. Children at school who had once whispered about the strange Dixon girl now openly threw insults. It began to be common to find the three children coming home with bruises or teachers notes. The boys defending their younger sister against bullies that would openly try to hurt her, and the racist teachers who stood by and watched or ignored them.

Her father kicked his own brother out of their house the one day he came over and started going on about M_uties_ and various other mutant slurs not knowing that his only niece was one of them.

It was to the point that her mother had enough and pulled her out of school and began home-school to keep her from more prosecution.

But they still came; at the playground, the supermarket, to her mothers shock even at their church. The parish had forbid her daughter to enter one Sunday calling her names like witch or devil child. It went so far to gossip about her being a Dixon, or if her mother had slept with a strange man to conceive the girl.

It was a Sunday when a strange group of people encroached on the Dixon's property. Not being able to go to town without the whispers and threats they stayed home for a quiet day as a family.

A man in a wheelchair with a couple of women and a man asked to talk to her parents about the possibility of her coming to a school for special people like her. Mutant people, to learn how to control their powers

Her father was uncomfortable with this man, something about him set him off edge. He couldn't sit down, so he walked around listening to what the man told them more about what their daughter was. _A_ _Mutant_, claiming to be one himself with the ability to read minds. Her parents knew she was...different, but they never saw it as a bad thing. She was a strong and intelligent little girl, timid around strangers sure, but if one took the time they could see it.

The girl easily was delighted when the rest revealed what they could do. The Cajun man with the red on black eyes could manipulate energy into his paying cards with a magenta light, and then have them explode when he released them. The woman with a clear Mississippi accent told her about how she could borrow others powers and memories with just a touch. The African American woman had powers similar to hers, only she controlled the weather instead of plants.

She was so excited, wanting to meet children her age with powers like hers. Her parents were heartbroken that they couldn't watch her grow everyday if she left. But how the world was quickly changing it's views on a child like her it would be safer for her to be protected at the school then to stay and risk harm from the community. So after some thought and discussion, tears, promises to visit as much as they could with many phone call in between, and words of comfort. They helped her pack her favored belongings and in a few days she found herself in front of the biggest building she'd every seen.

And so the story of the mutant code-named Cherokee Rose began...

_fin?_


End file.
